


Perhaps forgiveness?

by SlySama



Series: Punishment Tales [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Since that dubious night inside Snape's quarters, after realizing that he may just have some dubious feelings towards his Potions Professor, Harry isn't sure what to do so with the added help of Snape doing the same, he avoids the man.Dententions are outspokenly postponed and now holidays have arrived so the raven returns to his unknowingly adopted father's inherited home to renovate.He gets a visitor and things go a bit...Pear shaped.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Punishment Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/841371
Kudos: 19





	Perhaps forgiveness?

" **You're mine**."  
" **You're mine**."  
" **You're mine**."

The two words were a constant broken record in his mind as holidays arrived and Harry could successfully avoid Snape. He could try and sort out his confusing thoughts since he wouldn't have anything else to do with his time besides strip Grimmauld place bare.

At least, that's what he'd thought.

The stripping had just barely begun, having only just gotten the rotten Wulburga Black off the entrance hall wall; it had taken considerable time and resources from the Black library backshelves; about two weeks.

He was just about ready to tackle the Black Family Tapestry in the drawing room, where some odd family magic woven into the course fabric had since burned off Draco Malfoy's name, when the fireplace flared in the Floo Chamber down the hall.

The raven was paused with his wand levered, his head angled to the ajar door, ear listening to further noise and the determined tap tap tap of heeled shoes. He levered the wand on the doorway, turning to face it as the noise paused just outside.

'Put it away.'

The voice came before the hand that pushed the door and the body that followed it, swathed all in dark blue and dark eyes peering into the dim lights; Harry hadn't replaced the light fixtures yet.

He didn't drop it, in fact it sparked as he steadied the hawthorn.

'Get out of my house.' His voice only just barely quivered.

'You avoided me. You **are** avoiding me would be more accurate wouldn't it Mister Potter?' Harry said nothing just clenched his jaw. 'I wanted to apologise for my behaviour, I unfortunately don't have the highest tolerance of alcohol--

'Then don't drink it.' He interrupted.

'--Yes, perhaps I shouldn't.' He agreed, head and shoulders tipping.

'We aren't at school.'

'I am aware of this rather obvious observation, yes. We are not, your point?' He frowned.

Harry frowned back. 'What are you doing here? You can't punish me here. I understand I still need to be punished, I haven't avoided any on purpose. You don't have power here. This is **my** house.'

An eyebrow rose. 'Indeed. I simply came to apologise for my distasteful behaviour **at** school. I meant what I said when you willingly gave me fellatio in my quarters. What happened, I did **not** mean to happen.'

'But it **did**.' Harry's wand sparked again, a faint pink tinge on his cheeks.

Snape's eyes tracked the spark as it ignited and fizzled a few center-metres from the tip. Harry did the same thing. 'It did.'

'That was my **first time**.' Harry hissed.

The black eyes rose. 'How--

**'NO**! I am speaking now! This is **my** house! This is **my** free time! If you want some forgiveness for **rape** , then you will listen to **ME**!' He shouted, a stomp of his foot on the worn carpet eliciting a dust cloud that floated up between them and a small quake to shudder beneath their feet.

Severus's hands rose unthreateningly. He wasn't stupid. The boy had power and a lot more of it then they'd originally known existed in such a petite frame; not to mention the boy was prone to wild displays when he couldn't control his emotions.

'I understand. Calm down.'

' **NO**!' The windows covered in dusty curtains no longer infested with doxies shuddered and shivered with the quivering of the rest of the house as the raven shouted. 'You **don't** understand.' This was getting dangerous. Perhaps he should have just left it well alone? He hadn't meant to take the boys virginity so forcefully. Though admittedly he couldn't deny that he had had the thought to do so; the young man was somehow hard to resist.

'Control your emotions.'

'Then get out of my house!' Harry's breath was forced, heavy and his words teetering as he spoke them.

Severus head tilted slightly as he took in the shaking teen. 'You're frustrated. Confused perhaps? And angry obviously, I don't dispute that emotion but you did respond to me.'

'NO.'

'Potter you did, and if that is what is causing this confusion of magic then let me clear things up for you. It's simply a reaction to stimulatisation, doesn't necessarily mean you liked it. Why would you? I'm sure that Miss Lovegood was more accommodating and frankly more stimulating. Do not worry Potter, you are not gay. Rumors are rumors.'

Harry looked at the man across from him, a pained expression on his features. But that was the problem wasn't it? He wasn't sure rumors **were** just rumors. Despite the obvious dangers of developing feelings for Snape, he'd had the revelation in the last two weeks that he had.  
He has feelings for the alcohol intolerant, very domineering and possessive older male.

Luna had been fine, and he wasn't entirely adverse to the sex but that was it, he'd actually prefer the dominating possessive sex; though obviously without the torturous or rape-like qualities his first had been drenched in. He'd never been possessed intimately before, and despite not having much control in his life, there was a part of him that wanted to let that control go in his sex life. It worried him, that he wanted that, despite being afraid of the man's jealous streak, that he'd realised this after being practically **raped** by his Teacher.

He thought, worried, that he was probably a bit gayer than he thought he was. Snape frightened him a bit but being uncertain worried him more. Because then he didn't know who he was now. The fighter, the chosen one, everything that was forced on him was now in the background. He didn't have to be that person anymore, but that left him with a void he didnt know how to fill.

Harry swallowed and slowly lowered the wand under the man's watchful gaze. He took a step and another and then kept taking them until he was right in front of the Professor. 'This is my house.'

'Ye--

Harry's hand covered the mouth. The black eyes darkened but the hand wasn't removed. Harry licked dried lips as he pushed the man forcefully backwards until he hit the opposing wall of the hallway.

'I can do whatever I want in my house.' He whispered.

Snape's brows drew inwards and he breathed heavily above Harry's hand. Harry took in a deep lungful of air as he pressed himself against the taller man and removed his hand. 'Professor, don't speak.' He kept his voice low, watching the reaction. 'Nod or do nothing. Are you sober?'

The lips thinned and the head bobbed once. Harry's eyelids blinked, his heart rate sped up inside his chest and Snape's lashes flickered as Harry's body inched closer. Then the obsidian eyes closed just as Harry's soft lips met his. The press was barely there before it was almost bruising with the hand that dragged his head downwards, digging into the scarred flesh.

' **Mm**.' His moan was deep, guttural as he allowed the teen to dominate. A tongue swept across his lips before poking and demanding entrance; which he allowed, his hands grabbing at the hallway table behind him instead of the ravens hips where he wished to grab.

The knuckles went white as his grip tightened at the pleasure that began to intensify, the lithe well-toned body was now leaning into his, moaning deliciously as they both acknowledged the bulges straining against tight fabric confines and aching to touch the answering hardness.

'Nn.'

■

'Nn.'

'Nnn.'

'Haah.'

'Ah.'

'Ahn!'

The pert bum rose and fell deliciously onto his aching cock. The tip dripped copious precum deep inside the tight heat. The teen rocked, the tanned bum flush to Severus pelvis; the raven had taken him well, with little resistance with the proper lubrication this time.

He moaned so beautifully, his hands tight on Severus shoulders, the mouth slightly parted with pants of pleasure and desire.

'Ah ah ah aHN!'

Severus pushed up when the teen pushed down, driving himself as deep as he could possibly be before pushing him down onto the mattress and his hands dragged a leg onto his shoulder. Pushing forward, driving himself in, slamming hard into that aching spot deep inside Potter; Severus moaned loudly when he was awkwardly dragged down into a bruising kiss and semen spurted between them.

'Ah!! Huu. Huu. Huu.'

It hadn't taken much for him to spill his, with the pulsing, quivering, tightening reddened pucker. It coated the whole inside, too much for it to stay inside, it began leaking onto the rumpled sheets of the teens mattress, and down the quivering inner thighs as the raven squirmed.

The whole body was flushed and looking into the brilliant green of Potter's eyes caused his heart to pound a rapid stuttering tempo. Was this a good idea? 'Am I forgiven then?'

'That depends.' The raven breathed, brushing a hand through the semen on his own chest and sitting up to push them at his teachers lips. The man took them in briefly before they were taken back.

'On what precisely Mister Potter?'

'How hard can you go without hurting me?' He questioned, raven head tilted and his body shifting to realign back over a thick and lengthening impressive Professorial cock.


End file.
